Sweet Disposition
by Stuck in Your Fairytale
Summary: Nick Lucas was never good with words. Niley.


**sweet disposition  
**– _a niley short story  
_this story is set in a semi-alternate universe. you'll see what i mean.

––

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart." – The Scientist by Coldplay

––

The students in Room 241 were not happy.

It was the third period and they were currently sitting in their English class. It wasn't that they were usually happy when it came to school classes, but this particular period was worse than the rest. There were two reasons for this. One; it was raining outside. This was expected for a January afternoon, but the storm brewing outside seemed to be the worse they'd had in a while. It was dark outside, almost so dark you would have thought it was nighttime, and the one window in the room filled it with a dull lighting. Two; it was the first day back from the winter holidays.

This had devastated the children of Horace Mantis Academy deeply. After fourteen glorious days of staying up late, waking up late, and no schoolwork to do, they were back to getting up early and spending hours on end of homework each night. They were suddenly flooded with lectures and note-taking – something they were not prepared for. No one liked going to school, especially if it was the first day back from a long break. So, there they sat, listening to their teacher drone on and on. They were hanging on every minute that ticked by, hoping something exciting would happen.

They were so occupied with waiting for something to happen that they didn't realize something had until it was staring them in the face.

Miley Stewart was not from New Jersey. That was clear with one quick glance. Her long, wavy, brown hair and tanned, perfect skin suggested she was from California. Her hourglass figure and 1000-watt smile confirmed it. Her petite frame and sparkling blue eyes proved she stuck out like a sore thumb. She had introduced herself with a charming southern accent, which had confused people until she explained she moved to California from Tennessee before moving to New Jersey. She had seemed nice enough to the students, but they weren't sure just how quickly they'd welcome her.

The town of Wyckoff, New Jersey, had a population that was less than seventeen thousand. At Horace Mantis Academy, everyone seemed to know each other. If there was a new piece of gossip, the whole school would know within an hour or directly after lunch. Whichever came first. Though it was cliché to say, they really were a family. Even if one didn't like the other, they were still considered part of that "family." Everyone was. Even, it seemed, Nick Lucas.

If you were to see a figure walking the halls with his head down and a headphone stuck in his ear, you would know who it was immediately. Nick Lucas was not one to socialize. He was not one to start a conversation or make friends. He was the residential bad-boy none of the girls dared to like. Sure, he was tall, dark, and handsome, but Nick was also dangerous. Or so everyone thought. But his opinion, for some reason, always mattered. So, all twenty-three students glanced back at Nick (in their own way) to see if he approved of the new girl.

Nick was looking at the girl; there was no doubt about that. But what no one could seem to figure out was what he was thinking. His chocolate brown eyes were fixed on her and he seemed to be taking her in – taking her under his consideration. The unfamiliar girl's ocean blue orbs flashed nervously to his. She had obviously figured out this boy was important.

For a moment, no words were spoken.

Miley was standing at the front of the room, wondering if she would be accepted amongst her new peers. Nick was sitting, his stare focused on her, wondering if he should accept her. And the students were still, looking between the two. It wasn't until Nick had given a very slight nod that Miley was directed to find a seat and the class let the breaths they didn't even know they were holding in.

* * *

As expected, the news of New Girl (an affectionate nickname Miley was given) had traveled around the school by lunch. Whispers seemed to follow her wherever she went and it was starting to get tiring for the brunette. Everywhere she turned there were stares and hushed conversations. A part of her wanted to scream, "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" But she did not want to come across as full of herself or rude, so she bit her tongue and ignored them all.

When it came time for lunch, though, she was starting to regret not officially meeting anyone.

This was not her first new high school. She knew how it worked. The popular sat with the popular; the losers sat with their fellow losers; the outcasts were in the library. She certainly wasn't popular, and there was no chance she was eating in the library, so she scanned the cafeteria. As far as she could see, there were no free tables. Sighing, she was about to give up. That is, until she saw a free table at the back by the big windows.

She smiled as she walked over, proud of her new discovery. Miley was furthermore oblivious to the stares following her, the gasps stuck in their mouths. She sat down in the seat closest to the window and happily hummed as she opened her backpack to take out her lunch bag. Just as she was about to take a bite into her favorite type of sandwich, she looked up to see Nick Lucas staring down at her.

"That's my seat."

The words, though so simple, struck her so hard she was sure she had almost fallen off the seat. Her eyes widened up at him. His tone, low and cold, had sent shivers down her spine. Was it possible to be hated on the first day of school? She had guessed. Though his words had just been shockingly venomous, his expression remained calm. Calmly guarded, but calm nevertheless.

"S-Sorry?" She managed to sputter out. Her eyes were still wide and the sandwich was still in her hand.

He raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "You're in my seat." Miley couldn't help but notice his tone had changed. She now felt as stupid as he probably thought she was.

"I got that, thanks," she said, her tone steadying, "What I meant was, 'What?' As in, why is it your seat? Does it have your name on it?" She quickly noticed she hadn't said a phrase like that in a long time.

He stared at her for a while. She could feel herself melting under his gaze, and not in the good way. She was sure everyone's eyes were on them at this point. It was as if she had broken some unspoken law.

"I always sit there," he explained. He now sounded almost confused, like someone else sitting there had caused him to second-guess himself.

She fed off of his uncertainty. "Well," she started, "there is a perfectly good seat right across from me." _Did I really just ask him to sit down?_, she thought.

Nick glanced over at the seat as if he had never seen it there before. He then looked back at the girl who had stolen his seat, and unexpected anger washed over him. "Why should I move?" He demanded. "This is my seat! _You_ should be the one moving!" Was this confusing to her?

"But I was here first!" She shot back. It was clear to her he had never been spoken to like this. _Good_, she thought,_ he probably needs someone too._ And though the fight was trivial and childish, she felt almost empowered. She had heard what people thought of the boy standing in front of her in the hallways.

He groaned and shook his head. "For Christ's sake, I'll just move!" The whole cafeteria watched as, for the first time since ninth grade, Nick Lucas sat at a different table.

Miley bit her lip. Though she had found it silly, she felt bad for him. It was obviously an important seat to him, for whatever reason, and the kind part of her considered giving up her seat. But the damage had been done, and she didn't want to go up to him again. She was sure she had already made an enemy. Sighing, she finally proceeded to eat her lunch, and listened to the cafeteria buzz about the previous events.

* * *

The news of the cafeteria incident, though not easily forgotten, was gone in the weeks that followed. Nick was back to his old reserved self, and Miley was just another regular girl. Few still referred to her as New Girl and many had befriended her. She really felt as though she was welcomed from by the school (besides Nick Lucas, of course). She had met new friends and founded a permanent place to eat at lunch. She had become especially close to Joe Lucas.

Joe and she had met in fourth period Biology. They were assigned as lab partners, and the first words that had came out of his mouth were, "I'm not like my brother; don't worry."

Miley had, in turn, laughed. "So you were in the cafeteria that day?"

"Sure was," he had said with a chuckle, "I was honestly surprised you got a word out of him. No one's been able to do that for a while." A sad expression washed over his face, and before Miley could ask what was going on between the brothers, he moved onto the subject of the lab they were performing.

They became friends very easily. They oftened chatted in Bio while doing labs and walked to some classes together. They bonded over their mutal love for music and old time movies (even though Miley loved romances while Joe tended to go for murder mysteries and crime fighting). Soon, the friendship had grown until they were close enough to hang out. When Miley had first graciously accepted the offer of going over to his house, she did not think of the other Lucas House residents. She had thought nothing of it, in fact, until one of her close girlfriends pointed it out.

"You know who'll be there, right?" asked Stella Malone, a friend of the Lucas Brothers and Miley.

Miley shot her a confused look. "No one, I'd assume. Unless Joe plans on inviting someone else as well."

"Oh, he doesn't have to invite him." She rolled her eyes at Miley's confused look. "Nick, Miley! Joe's brother?"

Miley sighed, for it was the first time since she had been invited that she actually remembered they were brothers. "Right. Well, I'll just ignore him, you know?" She frowned as Stella shook her head.

"Surprisingly, they do a lot of things together, those boys."

* * *

Though she had been warned, Miley was not fully prepared for Saturday. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and tried to steady her fast-beating heart. Why was she so nervous? Was it because she was going to be hanging out with Joe, or was it because she was going to have to face Nick? When the door soon opened, she knew she had her answer.

Nick Lucas appeared to be the same outside of school as he was in. He still wore a sweatshirt, faded jeans, and beat-up Converse, even though he was inside. He still wore a dull, blank expression on his face. The only thing that seemed to be different was the headband he wore to keep the hair out of his face. Surprisingly, Miley thought it didn't look that bad. _Actually,_ she thought,_ He looks pretty cute it in. Not that you think he's cute, Miles,_ she quickly reminded herself.

"What are you doing here?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to look up at his now slightly confused expression. "I'm here to see Joe," she stated simply.

"Joe?" He raised an eyebrow; a habit, Miley guessed.

She nodded. "Joe. Your brother."

"Oh, I thought you meant my dog," he snapped, rolling his eyes. "What, do you have a project with him or something?"

Miley was slightly offended by his explanation. Was it odd for her to be hanging out with Joe? Did she not seem like the 'type' to? "No, we're just hanging out." Judging by the expression change on Nick's face, she guessed 'hanging out' was the wrong phrase.

"Oh, really?" He leaned against the doorframe, not ready to let her in. His face almost looked smug. This only annoyed Miley more. _Yes, really,_ she thought. Why was the idea so strange to him? Suddenly, Joe was walking down the hallway and appeared next to Nick.

"Hey, Nick, who's at the door?" He turned to look at Miley and his expression instantly brightened. "Miles, hey, I didn't think you'd be on time!" He chuckled. "Come in, come in." Before he turned to face the hall, expecting her to follow, he shot Nick a glare and opened the door more for her.

Miley glanced at Nick and smirked. "Yes, really." She then proceeded to follow Joe to his room, leaving a dumbfounded Nick at the door.

They had steered clear of Joe's brothers the rest of the time, mostly staying in his room. They talked of school and teachers, friends and events, and even played some fuse ball. Miley won three of the games and Joe only won two, but apparently Joe had "let her win those three times." They then had dinner, which was awkward, considering Miley was placed in between Nick and his younger brother, Frankie. Though he had much to say, the youngest Lucas mainly talked to his eldest brother, Kevin, who he seemed to admire. And Nick, well, Nick didn't talk much. At all.

At seven o'clock Miley left the Lucas'. She was surprised to find she was not cornered with questions by Stella and her best friend, Macy, about her plans with Joe. She knew if she was still in California she would be. It was then that Miley discovered the girls were already close with the brothers.

"I've been friends with Joe since forever," Stella explained as they walked down to lunch. "Mace hangs out with us sometimes, but she's really just after Nick. She likes him a lot, even though she knows she has no chance."

Miley sat down at their usual table, the table that had once belonged to Nick. "Why not?" Macy was a pretty, sporty girl who was in some of Miley's classes. She was an amazing athlete, but was sometimes slow when it came to school and common sense.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Nick doesn't really socialize. Which means he doesn't really date either." Stella shrugged, and Miley couldn't help but think: _Oh, I've noticed._

"Why is he like that anyway?" She found herself wondering out loud.

Stella took a bite of her sandwich and chewed, looking as if she was in deep thought. "No one really knows. Not even Joe. I guess it has something to do with their dad, but Kevin and Joe seem to be taking it well."

"Their dad? What happened to their dad?" Miley asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Miley shook her head. "Well, a couple of years ago, when Frankie was really little, they found out their dad wasn't their biological dad. Their _real_ dad walked out on them when Kevin was born. Nick took it really hard, you know? I remember him going off, saying how his life was a lie. Apparently, he and Mr. Jonas really got along. Now he tends to keep to himself. We don't understand it. I mean, Joe and Kevin took it rough for the first two weeks, but they got over it. Nick never seemed to, though . . ." Stella didn't realize Miley wasn't listening anymore as she continued on.

Miley looked over at the table where Nick now sat. He quickly glanced at the window and she assumed he had been looking at her. She studied his expression and was instantly worried. It seemed as though he had heard their conversation. But how could he have if she was all the way over here? He looked over again at her, this time keeping his glance, and his brown eyes bore into her blue ones. After a moment her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her apple.

"Oh."

* * *

– I was going to make this an oneshot, but I decided to make it a short story instead. Maybe five or six chapters? I'm not sure yet. Anyway, what are your thoughts so far? Oh, and as you can see, no one is famous in this story. Remember; it's takes just as long to comment as it does to fave/alert. I really like feedback, guys.


End file.
